Elsie's Journey
by ElsieAstraWilde79
Summary: Elsie discovers she's a demigod and embarks on a trek to find safety at Camp Half Blood with her best friend Sam.


**Hey guys! This is my first story so I would love suggestions, but no flames please.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Uncle Rick does. :)**

"I didn't mean for that to happen," poured from my lips once again.

I'm Elsie Rowland, an accident prone, clumsy, dyslexic teenager. No matter what I do to avoid trouble, it always seems to follow me and wreak havoc on my life.

This time, my Great Dane, Fluffy, decided to attack the big burly guys who were taunting me behind the school. I had found Fluffy the year before in a gas station, sifted through garbage cans looking for food. I gained his trust by giving him beef jerky. From that day forward, Fluffy has followed me everywhere, only letting me pet and care for him, and showing his ferocious smile to those who get too near.

As Fluffy snarled and grabbed hold of the biggest guys sleeve, I shouted, "Stop Fluffy STOP!"

"Oh dear," muttered my best friend Sam, shaking his curly blond hair in nervousness "not again... Last time it was telekhines"

"What?" I said above the chaos. Sam had a habit of saying things that didn't make sensed. With that and his crutches, he wasn't the most popular in school. But neither was I, the accident prone freak. We banded together last year against all of the teasing and taunting from Mary Smith's gang of brutishly large students.  
Presently, two of Mary's thugs, Pete and Charlie, were on the receiving end of Fluffy's fierce teeth.

The Vice Principle rounded the corner of the building, assessed the situation, and yelled, "Miss Rowland, get that beast under control or I will call animal control!"

"Fluffy!" I pleaded, "Come here!"

Finally the huge dog relented and came back to my side, ripped fabric hanging from his foaming dark velvet mouth.

"My office, NOW" Mr. Griffin ordered with his flaming hair standing on edge.

"Stay here big guy," I told Fluffy soothingly, "I'll be right back."

As I turned to meekly follow Mr. Griffin, Fluffy whimpered and Sam muttered, "Oh my gods, what do I do now?"

I entered the building once more, and followed Mr. Griffin down the bleak, winding hallways toward his small office. It may have just been the flickering lights, but he seemed to be growing more tall and menacing with every step. A foul order permeated and overwhelmed my senses as we finally reached the dark, isolated room.  
I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell, as Mr. Griffin said maliciously, "I finally have you here alone where your precious little satyr and hell hound can't find you"

His words sounded alien to my ears, what did he mean?

His eyes... eye... one eye... it glinted red in the dimly lit room. That's when I started freaking out. My golden brown eyes filled with fear as I trembled and backed into the corner.

"What do you want with me... And what are you?" I squeaked. The school administrator clearly wasn't human. That revelation chilled me the bone.

"I've been sent here to end your puny demigod existence," he leered, towering over my cowering frame.

Well, I thought, I didn't expect to go this way. I had imagined living to a ripe old age to become a crazy cat lady, but no. Of course now I realized I was bound to die in one of the freak accidents that followed me everywhere.

But despite my situation, I found my thoughts wondering to the people I loved, my most cherished memories. My Mom, loving and supportive of me no matter how many accidents occurred. Even though she was single and had to support both of us alone, she did everything to make my childhood as normal as possible.

Sam, my best friend, his goofy nature, the smile on his face. Standing right at my side through the thick and thin.

I closed my eyes to block out the terrifying monster in front of me and I thought of the wild life park near my house, memories of sunshiny days of trail riding through the majestic forests, with the wind on my back and sun in my face...

A warm feeling filled my chest as I relived my happiest memories.

Suddenly my eyes flew open to the sound of Mr. Griffin growling, "What are you doing... Stop... STOP" his voice grew more and more agitated as a golden light encased his body. The light flashed the next second, leaving nothing of Mr. Griffin behind but a shower of dust.

The last thing I saw before my vision ebbed to darkness was Sam's worried face over mine.


End file.
